1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector having a lock securing mechanism used for connecting electric wires or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wiring harness used in a vehicle includes a connector. The connector includes a box-shaped or tube-shaped connector housing, and a terminal fitting received in the connector housing and attached to an end of the electric wire.
Conventionally, in such a connector, for knowing whether the connector is fully engaged with a mating connector or not, various lock securing mechanisms are suggested (for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a connector having a lock securing mechanism). The connector having the lock securing mechanism disclosed by the Patent Document 1 includes a connector housing, a terminal fitting, and a lock securing member. A locking arm is mounted on the connector housing. The locking arm is once resiliently deformed, then returns to a neutral position to be engaged with the mating connector. A center part in a longitudinal direction of the locking arm extends to the connector housing, and an end near the mating connector of the locking arm is engaged with the engaging portion.
The lock securing member is movably attached to the connector housing in between a regulating position where the resilient deformation of the locking arm is regulated, and an allowing position where the resilient deformation of the locking arm is allowed. When the locking arm is deformed to the neutral position, the lock securing member is movable between the regulating position and the allowing position without interfering with the locking arm. When the locking arm is resiliently deformed, the lock securing member interferes with the locking arm and a movement from the allowing position to the regulating position is regulated.
The connector having the lock securing mechanism positions the lock securing member at the allowing position and is connected to the mating connector. Then, after the connector is connected to the mating connector, whether the connector is fully connected to the mating connector or not is known by knowing whether the lock securing member is movable toward the regulating position or not.
Further, after the connector having the lock securing mechanism is fully connected to the mating connector, and positions the lock securing member at the allowing position, the connection between the connector and the mating connector is released by releasing an engagement between the one end of the locking arm and the engaging portion. Pushing the other end away from the mating connector of the connector toward the connector housing releases the engagement.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-157932
According to the conventional connector having the lock securing mechanism, when the connection with the mating connector is released, the other end of locking arm is pressed to release the engagement between the one end of the locking arm and the engaging portion. Therefore, a bending space where the other end of the locking arm can be bent is needed. Further, for securing mechanical strength of the locking arm against the pushing force and operability of the other end of the locking arm, the locking arm tends to be large. Thus, according to the conventional connector having the lock securing mechanism, because the bending space is needed, and the locking arm becomes larger, the connector itself tends to be large.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector having a lock securing mechanism which can be downsized.